But Anyway
by reidbetweentheelines
Summary: After a drunken one night stand, Kurt quickly accepts that he will never see the man again. And he doesn't, until a special dog named Indy enters his life and takes her to the local veterinarian clinic, only to see same curly haired, hazel eyed man, Dr. Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

**But Anyway**

**AN: Another new story! Yipee! I got this idea in my head and I just had to write it! The title is taken from the song 'But Anyway' by the Blues Traveler. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Squeezing his eyes shut, Kurt sighed and slowly woke up. He stretched his legs out, toes curling into the thin sheets and his back cracking in the process as the previous night rushed back in a collection of blurry flashes.

Dancing.

Dancing.

More drinking.

One handsome man with curly hair and the most intense hazel eyes Kurt had ever seen.

Strong arms belonging to said man that wrapped around his waist while a talented mouth took his breath away with every kiss.

The only thing Kurt remembered before everything turned a hazy black was this man wrapping his toned, tan body around his own while they fell backwards into Kurt's bed.

After that, nothing.

With a groan, Kurt sat up and opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as his head pounded against his skull. Thankfully, the bed was empty and no sounds of movement could be heard from the rest of the apartment. Kurt didn't think he had the will power to deal with ever so politely asking his one night stand to leave should he still be present.

Rolling over onto his stomach, Kurt reached out for his phone on his bedside table. Instead, next to his iPhone, was a steaming cup of coffee, two aspirins and a small, torn piece of paper.

The note was simple:

_Good Morning!_

Signed with only a goofy smile face and no name, no number.

After gulping down the coffee and aspirins, Kurt rushed towards the shower, hoping to wash his mind and body of whatever evidence was left of the previous night.

* * *

"I swear I take no satisfaction in saying this… but god Kurt, you look like shit!"

Honestly, Kurt didn't expect any different when he walked into the small clothing boutique he owned with a mocha clutched between his hands and the darkest sun glasses he could find shading his eyes. Santana was right; he looked and felt like shit.

"Don't remind me San."

She rolled her eyes followed him as he walked towards the back of the store and with a quick decision she raced towards the front of the store.

"Santana do _not_ put the closed sign up!" Kurt shouted, a second too late. Deciding not to fight it, because there really was no point and he had no energy, he continued towards his back office where piles of paperwork and orders were waiting.

He had just sat down when Santana waltzed in, taking the seat opposite his and propping her feet on the desk. "Spill Hummel, and I want all the dirty details because despite your efforts to mask the stench of a one night stand with all the French body crap you use, nothing gets past me."

"There is nothing to tell." Kurt said, fixing her with a glare that hopefully displayed how much he did _not _want to talk about it.

Sitting up a little taller, Santana glared back, "Oh yes there is, what was it? Was he terrible? Reek of stinky man? Oh my go- was he still there when you left?"

"What? N-no! No, he was long gone thank you very much!" Kurt snapped quickly, turning on his computer and reaching across the desk to push Santana's feet back to the floor. He made a quick decision to not mention the note, knowing that would result in another interrogation.

That answer didn't satisfy Santana and she stood with a huff, fixing her tight black skirt before throwing up her arms in surrender. "Fine! _Fine_! Wallow in your self pity and regret or whatever it is that you are felling right now but_ refuse_ to tell me."

Kurt crossed his arms in front of him and dropped his head, muttering under his breath. By the time he looked up again, Santana was gone. He got up, throwing out his empty coffee cup and walking out of his office back into the main area of the store. He was just in time to see Santana grabbing her purse from behind the cashier's desk.

"Um, San, where are you going?"

She ignored him for a second, only answering the question as her hand came to rest on the door handle, "Out, I'll be back before lunch." She flipped the sign so it now displayed open and left, with no further explanation.

* * *

Somehow, the morning only continued to get worse. Not only did Kurt have to field calls from distributors who wanted to know when he wanted the next shipments delivered, he also had to run the main floor and answer to the customers alone, because _one _of his employees had ditched him.

Right as the small, antique clock chimed signaling that it was noon; Santana strode back into the store. In her hand was a leash, and on the other end was a medium sized dog with the biggest grin on its face.

No one was left in the store so Kurt had no filter holding him back, "What the _hell_ Santana?" he exclaimed, catching sight of the dog she had with her.

She smiled and placed the leash in his hand with a simple, "Here."

Kurt sputtered for a second, unsure what to do. "Why did you bring a dog into the store and give it to me?" he asked slowly, placing a hand on his hip. This was the last thing that he needed, another life to worry about because he was doing such a _bang up_ job with his own.

"Because she is yours now. You're welcome." Santana gave him an innocent smile, flipping her hair back as she resumed her normal stance behind the desk, and picked up a magazine which she began to flip through.

"Santana, why the hell would I want a dog?"

Setting a crease in the spine of the magazine to hold her spot, Santana stood up and looked at her best friend, ready to give him a huge, wild dose of reality. "Because you are lonely Kurt._ So_ lonely that you feel the need to go out and hook up whenever it gets too be too much. Sure … it's okay once and a while but what you are doing Kurt … it's not healthy."

Kurt shifted his feet under her glare, casting his eyes down for being called out by his best friend.

"Now Britt volunteers at the animal shelter, a few days ago this little girl was brought in, abandoned by her owner. The _bastard_ didn't even bother to make sure someone was working there, he just dropped her off on the front steps and left."

Another wave of emotion passed over Kurt's eyes and he looked down, his gaze met the dog's. She looked up at him with sad, warm brown eyes that spoke volumes. Her tail swished across the wood flooring.

"She needs a home, someone to _love _her. If you really don't want a dog, I'll take her back." Santana said no more and returned to her magazine, watching Kurt from the corner of her eye.

Kurt kneeled down, and reached out a hand and slowly stroked the dog's head. She whined, and pushed her head into Kurt's palm, tailing wagging happily back and forth. Kurt smiled before he caught himself, and realized that there was no way he could give this dog back, with just one look from her brown eyes she had taken a part of his heart.

"You're a pretty girl aren't you," he murmured softly as his eyes ran over her body. She was about the size of a border collie, with round ears that fell at the sides of her face. Brown and black wirey fur covered her body but was smooth to the touch. There were a few patches of matted fur but nothing that a good bath and brushing couldn't get rid of.

"Does she have a name?"

Kurt's question caught Santana by surprise and she looked up to see him petting the dog, a smile on his face. "Nope." She replied, popping the 'p'.

Kurt thought for a second, and when the dog's eyes met his own he knew what her name would be. "Indy."

* * *

A few days later, after dog proofing his apartment and admitting to himself that Santana was right, Kurt stood outside the Anderson Animal Clinic in Lima with Indy by his side.

One perk of having a dog was the cute accessories that Kurt had spent an hour browsing over at the local pet store. Eventually, he decided on a simple, sparkly green collar and matching leash. It stood out while still complimenting Indy's fur.

"Alright, now I hate hospitals so I totally understand if you hate this place too, but we have to do this. I don't want you to get sick." Kurt smiled down at Indy and ran his hand over her head, smiling at the goofy grin she was giving him. Ever since he had decided to keep her, the same silly smile had never left her face.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt opened the door and stepped inside, Indy trotting along on his right. After checking in at the desk, he took a seat in one of the waiting room chairs, chancing a quick glance around while he waited.

It was tastefully decorated, a palate of dark forest green and natural wood. There were black and white photos of animals covering the wall, but not in a way that looked tacky. A small display was set in the corner with select varieties of dog and cat food along with a few collars and leashes.

Kurt offered a smile to the elderly lady sitting on the other side of the room from him. A large, grumpy looking tabby cat sitting in her lap. She smiled back just as his name was called.

"Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt stood and brushed off his pants, Indy rising to her feet by his side. The vet lowered the file he had read Kurt's name off of and Kurt's eyes went wide. Standing in front of him was the man from a few nights ago, broad shoulders, tan skin, kissable lips and the most intense hazel eyes that sent Kurt's stomach dropping towards the floor.

He was screwed.

* * *

**AN: Sooooo? Did you like it? Should I continue? Please review and let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**But Anyway**

**AN: OH MY GOODNESS! Akjsdakjsd you people are fantastic! MWAH! Thank you so much for all your lovely comments, favorites and alerts! I'll definitely be continuing this, I guess I have a thing for Blaine in uniforms. Can you blame me? :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

For a split second, Kurt actually considered scooping Indy up in his arms and fleeing the clinic. That was until he saw a flash of recognition in the man's eyes (whose name he couldn't for the life of him remember) and then realized that wasn't an option.

Well, it was, but as of three days ago he was trying to be more mature, face his problems head on and not run away. So, he tightened his grip on Indy's leash and prayed to every spaghetti monster in the sky that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.

The man, whose identity was revealed as Dr. Anderson thanks to the name tag pinned to his white jacket cleared his throat, "Hello again."

"Hi … again," Kurt said, the words barely above a whisper.

Dr. Anderson, Kurt liked the way that sounded, gave him a small smile and motioned for Kurt to follow him back into the office.

Neither of them said anything, and Kurt did his best to avoid looking at the drop dead gorgeous man in front of him but it was proving difficult. He found himself wondering if he noticed all the small quirks about the other man before they wound up in a tangle of limbs and sheets.

The main difference was his hair, today the unruly curls that Kurt vaguely remembered running his hands through were tamed under a mound of gel. Kurt had to bite back the strong urge to grab the other man and run his head under the sink and see if the curls really did exist or were solely a product of his alcohol buzzed mind.

"So, Kurt, right? I seem to remember you mentioning that you didn't have a pet, or dog for that matter." His voice was light, with only a slight amount of teasing and there was no evidence of hard feelings or resentment, which Kurt was thankful for.

They had just reached the first examination room in the cheerfully decorated hallway and Dr. Anderson, Kurt really wished he could remember his name, had just turned around and directed his million watt smile right at Kurt.

Sputtering, and trying desperately to remember the conversation, Kurt managed to somehow find his voice as he bent down and picked up Indy to set on the metal table, "I don't have a dog… I mean I didn't, but now I do."

It took everything he had to not slam his head against the wall. He sounded like a sputtering, love sick teenager as he tripped over words and a blush covered his face.

Dr. Anderson chuckled, but didn't seem too phased by Kurt's jumbled answer. "Right, well now that you _do_ have a dog, because I am assuming that this pretty lady is yours and not a dog you stole, what can I do for you?"

It took Kurt a good five seconds to find his voice because there was no way that someone should be so damn attractive while trying to crack a joke that really didn't seem that funny.

"Oh … right. This is Indy, my friend adopted her for me a few days ago and I just wanted to make sure that she was healthy."

The other man nodded, "So you decided to bring her to _this_ veterinarian clinic, of all the ones in Lima?"

Kurt froze and of course, _of course_ his subconscious would think of this vet clinic first, off all the ones in Lima. "God, I-I'm sorry, I just made this ten times more awkward than it already was, and I swear I had no idea that you worked here, at least I don't think I did."

Dr. Anderson chuckled, and placed his hand over Kurt's for a spilt second, but it was enough to make Kurt's breath hitch in his throat, "It doesn't have to be awkward Kurt. Why don't we just start over?"

It seemed like a much better option than continuing on the previous path of embarrassment so Kurt switched Indy's leash to his left hand and held out his right, "Hi, I'm Kurt, proud new dog owner of this -and I quote- 'pretty lady' Indy."

Uncrossing his arms, Dr. Anderson took Kurt's hand into his own, "Blaine Anderson. It's nice to re-meet you."

For the first time since walking into the clinic, a genuine smile spread across Kurt's face. "Same."

Blaine gave him a warm smile before he set about checking over Indy, making idle chit chat the whole time about nothing of particular consequence. Kurt swore his dog was in heaven the way her tail wagged back and forth and she barked happily. If he didn't know better, Kurt was certain that Indy had a crush on the vet.

"Well she looks healthy and extremely happy, she just needs a few routine vaccines and then she will be good to go."

Kurt returned Blaine's smile, it was starting to get infectious, and watched him walk out the door before he placed a hand on his hip and stared down at Indy who looked up at him with big innocent eyes. "What was that about huh? You aren't supposed to be trying to woo him, that's for me to do silly."

Indy barked, flashing Kurt her big doggy grin and he realized that he didn't mean to say that last part out loud. Is that what he wanted? He couldn't deny that Blaine was attractive, and sweet, even his dog managed to pick up on that but they had a history.

A brief one, but still a history.

And the whole reasoning behind a one night stand was to have… fun… and then never see the person again.

Except Kurt had managed to unintentionally find Blaine and now he wasn't so sure that it was a mistake. He wouldn't go so far as to say it was fate, that was still to be determined, but it had to mean something. He ran his fingers over Indy's head, trying to reach some sort of consensus in his mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Blaine voice broke his trance and Kurt stumbled over his words for what felt like the millionth time that day, "What? Oh, no just thinking. About … stuff."

Raising an eyebrow Blaine nodded slowly but didn't press for a further explanation, which Kurt was thankful for. He ran his hand in the most calming gesture over Indy's head while Blaine gave her a few shots, though it proved unnecessary. Indy's tail continued to wag back and forth, happy as a clam despite being stabbed with needles.

"Well, that's all she needs for today, just be sure to brush her fur a few times a day so it doesn't mat anymore. Other than that, you are good to go." Blaine reached into the pocket on his white jacket and pulled out a treat which Indy devoured in seconds, giving him a soft bark which Kurt was pretty sure translated to '_Thank you and I love you_' in doggy talk.

"Thank you Blaine, and um … thank you for letting us start over." Kurt helped Indy off the table and reclipped her leash. Blaine ducked his head and smiled. Just as Kurt was turning to leave, he cleared his throat.

"Kurt, I was wondering, in the spirit of starting over … and I realize this is completely unprofessional of me," Blaine rushed the last part and Kurt had to hold back laughing at how flustered Blaine looked tripping over his words, "but, would you want to go out with me? O-on a date?"

Kurt froze, not expecting Blaine's question in the slightest. He quickly ran through all the reasons why he should say no, and there were plenty, but a part of him wanted to say yes. To throw all caution to the wind and accept. It wasn't like he had anything to lose at this point.

"Um … a date?"

Blaine's face fell and he tried quickly to retract what he had said, misinterpreting Kurt's prolonged silence. "God, you're right I'm sorry. Just forget I ever mentioned it-"

"I'm free tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that."

Cutting off mid-sentence Blaine fell silent and Kurt could feel his bright hazel eyes searching his own for any sign of dishonesty. "Tomorrow?"

This time Kurt didn't stop the smile from forming on his face, "Yes, unless you are busy in which case I'm free for the rest of the week and pretty much every week until either the zombie apocalypse occurs or I die."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head. "I won't make you wait that long, but how about tomorrow? My friend owns a restaurant just outside of town." Reaching into the front pocket on his jacket, Blaine pulled out a business card, "My cell number is on the bottom, just call or text me your address and I can pick you up."

Kurt took the card and placed it in his back pocket. Indy watched the whole exchange happily, her head whipping back and forth quickly between the two men. She yipped, and rammed her head into Blaine's leg, her version of saying goodbye, before following Kurt into the hallway.

Once he was safely in the confines of his car, Kurt released the breath he was holding and took the card from his back pocket along with his phone.

Deciding to ignore all social rules about waiting to call and other nonsense -because he and Blaine had already defied every appropriate rule for dating and _not_ because he was actually excited about spending more time with the hazel eyed man- Kurt sent Blaine a text with his address before pulling out of the parking lot and heading back to his boutique where Santana would not doubt be waiting to interrogate him about his sudden happy mood.

* * *

**AN: I've never had a beta before, evidenced by all the errors in my stories, so if anyone would like to be my beta for this story, you can send me a PM here or a message on tumblr :) thanks!**

**Also, I made a page on my tumblr for this story, titled But Anyway. I posted a picture of Indy and there will be more photos posted as this story continues.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! :)**

**Tumblr: dougaboo**


	3. Chapter 3

**But Anyway**

**AN: Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a wonderful day!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

It took three seconds from setting foot into the store before Santana attacked. Kurt was trying to pass by the cashier desk as quickly and quietly as possibly, a vain attempt at remaining unnoticed. As expected, it didn't work. She glanced up from her magazine, caught sight of him and bolted.

"Kurt! Get back here!" She threw the magazine down and slid around the desk, chasing after him as fast as she could with the sizable heels she was wearing.

The door to Kurt's office was just about to shut when she barged in, grabbing him by the arm, throwing him into the chair and assuming a threatening stance in front of him, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Ouch! God Santana, violent much?" Kurt rubbed the sore spot on his arm, hoping that it wouldn't bruise while he tried to get comfortable under the intense stare from his best friend.

Santana scoffed, "Oh please, that was nothing. Now spill. You cannot walk in here with a dopey grin on your face, that I haven't seen since college and a guy told you he liked your outfit, without me wondering what the hell happened. Now. Details."

Rolling his eyes and leaning back in the chair Kurt tried to keep an even voice, but due to his excitement it didn't work, "I got asked out on a date. It's no big deal."

Santana laughed once, "No big deal. _No big deal_?This is a huge deal Kurt! So what did you say?"

"I said yes." Kurt moved his chair back only to run into the wall when Santana's face broke out in a huge grin, what frightened him was the glint of mischief under the sweet exterior she wore. "No, San whatever you are planning I am not going along with it."

He raised his hands to shield his face and tried to curl up in a ball while Santana advanced closer, laughing quietly.

She stopped in front of him and pried his arms from his face. "I'm not planning anything, I'm genuinely happy for you. Surprising I know. But I want to help you. You have a date tomorrow which means … you need an outfit."

Kurt eyed the hand that Santana extended towards him and slowly stood, letting her pull him from the office. He expected to go back out on the floor where the merchandise was but she headed towards the back where Kurt had a small sewing station.

While he didn't have any success with selling his own designs in New York, occasionally he would pitter around the small area making clothes for himself or his friends when they asked.

"San, the clothes are behind us, what are we doing here?"

Dropping his hand Santana walked into the room, leaving Kurt to stand uneasily in the doorway. "These designs are brilliant Kurt, and I think that you should wear your own designs tomorrow night. I know you have complete outfits made somewhere around here."

With a sigh, Kurt stepped into the room and went straight to the back corner where an old trunk was pushed off to the side, barely noticeable. He opened the lid and set about removing all the designs he had made for himself.

"How did you meet this guy anyways?" Santana asked, taking the clothes he handed her and laying them out on the table. Kurt paused, a blush rising to his face. "Um, just … you know we met."

Santana took the shirt from his hands and added to the pile with the others, reaching out she spun Kurt around by his shoulders, knowing that he wasn't telling her the truth. "_Kurt_."

Kurt knew that he could tell part of the truth, that he met Blaine at a bar or at the vet clinic but Santana was his best friend. They had trusted each other since high school and he could lie to himself but he couldn't lie to her.

"You remember the one night stand from a few days ago?" Santana's eyes went wide as she anticipated what Kurt was about to say next, "it's him. Turns out he is a veterinarian, more specifically the one I just took Indy to."

"No shit!"

Kurt laughed, flashing Santana a smile before continuing, "Yeah I know. Anyway, we got to talking while he was checking over Indy and we decided to start over, since it was a little awkward. Then, right before I was about to leave, he asked me out and I said yes."

Santana took a deep breath and Kurt fidgeted with his hands, anxious to see what her reaction would be. It felt like forever before she finally spoke. "Well, I have to admit that would make one _hell_ of a wedding story."

The tension broke and Kurt laughed freely, throwing the closest clothing item at her as they both dissolved into laughter.

"But seriously Kurt," Santana took his face between her hands and stared into his eyes, "I'm happy that you said yes and you are willing to give his a shot."

Kurt smiled in thanks.

"Plus I've heard that vets can make a make a lot of money, so I approve of your attempt at gold digging."

Rolling his eyes Kurt nudged her in the side, "As long as _you_ approve, now help me pick out an outfit."

Santana gave him a mock salute before the two friends began pouring over the clothes Kurt had designed, in search for the perfect outfit.

* * *

"Now, you go out and have a great time with this guy, what's his face, Blin?

"It's Blaine."

Santana shrugged and continued on, "and I expect a full recap tomorrow at work."

She stood outside the door to Kurt's apartment, her bag slung over her shoulder about to leave.

"Don't worry Santana, and thank you for everything." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Seven minutes later, Kurt's phone went off. He rushed over to the kitchen counter where it was and quickly checked the message. It was from Blaine, saying he was outside. With one last look in the hallway mirror, Kurt took at calming breath and left.

He descended the stairs from his second story building, eyes scanning the parking lot for Blaine. Kurt was slightly surprised when he saw Blaine, only the other man wasn't standing next to a car, but a motorcycle. Picking up his pace, Kurt stepped off the stairs and smiled when he caught Blaine's eye.

"Hey."

Blaine smiled back, adjusting the helmet in his hands, "Hello, I hope you don't mind riding on a motorcycle, it was either this or my work truck, which kind of smells like animals."

Even in the poor lighting from the street lamps Kurt could tell that Blaine was slightly blushing. It was nice change from their previous meeting when Kurt had been the one blushing and stumbling around. Blaine was different outside of the clinic. Gone was his professionalism, now he was another guy, not the doctor of Kurt's dog or the one night stand. In a way it felt like this moment was when they really started over.

"Oh no this is fine," he assured, "I've actually always wanted to ride on a motorcycle but never have."

Blaine looked slightly shocked but recovered quickly, "Then I guess you can now check this off your bucket list." He handed Kurt the helmet in his arms, "It probably doesn't match your outfit, which is incredible by the way, but you should wear it anyway."

Kurt took the large bulky object, his fingers brushing against Blaine's, causing his 'thank you' to be slightly breathless.

Moving around to the other side Blaine picked up his own helmet and adjusted it before he sat down and flipped the quick stand up. Kurt watched, his own helmet on his head but not sure what else to do.

Blaine sensed his hesitation and gave Kurt a smile of encouragement, "get on the back."

Doing as he was hold, Kurt copied Blaine motions and sat down behind him. Blaine's hazel eyes locked with his own blue ones as he reached back and took both of Kurt's hands in his own. "Your arms go here."

Despite ruining his hair, Kurt had never been more thankful for the helmet as his shaded his pink face as Blaine placed his limp arms around his waist. It was silly really, that Kurt was flustered by the simply act of his arms wrapping around Blaine's strong waist, especially since they had already been extremely physical with each other.

With well-practiced ease, the motorcycle roared to life and Kurt's arms instinctually tightened in his hold on Blaine's waist.

"Hold on tight!" Blaine shouted over the roar before pulling out of the parking lot and speeding off towards the restaurant.

* * *

**AN: ****A bit of bad news, I will be on vacation next week, which means I won't be able to post a new chapter. Hopefully, I will have lots of time to write but I won't be able to update until I get back.**

**On a happier note, I was wondering if there were any characters that you would like to see in this story. I will be making a formal outline this week so if there are any couples or characters from Dalton or New Directions that you would like to see, let me know! :)**

**Thoughts on this chapter or suggestion for someone you want to see? :)**

**Tumblr: dougaboo**


	4. Chapter 4

**But Anyway**

**AN: Hello everyone! I got back from my vacation sooner than I thought so here is a chapter earlier than expected! Thank you for all the suggestions with the characters! One makes an appearance at the end of this chapter and more will be finding their way into this story soon :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

The wind blew across Kurt's face as the motorcycle wove through Lima. It was a rush unlike any Kurt had experienced and he full understood why people would ever want to own such a dangerous mode of transportation. Speaking of danger, he was also surprised at the feeling of safety that surrounded him as he and Blaine sped through the town.

Lima, the city he had lived in for the past 25 years –except is four years at college- seemed almost unrecognizable as they zipped past his dad's shop, the small city park where he learned how to swing, and down Main Street.

The restaurant was nestled between two large oak trees on the far end of Main Street. It looked like a refurbished barn, with a large wooden door and high ceilings. Circling the building was an elaborate collection of flowers, providing colors that contrasted well with the black exterior. Even though it was only a few city blocks from the boutique, Kurt had never set foot in it before.

Blaine parked the motorcycle in a designated area, only steps from the back patio. It seemed a little to convenient to simply be an occurrence of chance that the only restaurant in Lima that had motorcycle parking –at least that Kurt knew of- was also owned by Blaine's friend. Not that Kurt was complaining. He had chosen a new pair of shows so the less time they had forming an acquaintance with the gravel parking lot the better.

There was a substantial pause of all about three seconds where neither of them moved before Blaine's silent laughter shaking his body reminded Kurt that his arms were still very much wrapped around the other's man's waist, his chest practically flush with Blaine's back.

And they hadn't even eaten dinner yet.

Kurt quickly drew his arms back, clutching his own body to ward off the sudden feeling of emptiness. It had felt nice to hold another body close to his.

Unlike everyone other encounter Kurt had ever had, he was pretty sure that moment, the wind in his hair and holding onto Blaine's waist, would be scratched into his memory for a while. Possibly forever.

A small gasp left Kurt's lips when a warm hand cupped his cheek in order to turn his head as another released the clasp of the helmet from under his neck. He hadn't realized that Blaine had already got off the motorcycle and was by his side.

"While you managed to pull off the helmet very nicely, I'm assuming you didn't want to wear it inside." Blaine proceeded to tilt his head and partway close one eye in a gesture that Kurt found oddly adorable.

In an attempt to regain some of his dignity, Kurt allowed a small smile, then slid off the side of Blaine's motorcycle. He even brushed off his wrinkle, dust, and tear free custom made jeans for good measure.

"You ready?" Blaine asked, hair gel free and curling in a way that Kurt vaguely remembered, his hand extended. The few tiki torches scattered around cast a soft hue of color over the area and Blaine's skin was doused in light creating a warm glow over his face.

No verbal response was necessary. Kurt's hand clasped with Blaine's as though it was second nature and the two cleared the few steps to the front door, easily falling into step with each other.

* * *

"Any recommendations?" Kurt asked, peering over the edge of the menu, and a second later Blaine caught his eye.

They had been seated quickly towards the back of the restaurant. Much to Kurt's surprise almost every waiter and guest greeted Blaine by name. Which -naturally- could only mean one of two things. Either Blaine frequented this establishment quite often, of Lima had a hell of a lot of sick animals.

"Recommendation" Blaine repeated slowly. Kurt nodded and set down the menu, unconsciously leaning forward. "Honestly, everything here is delicious but my favorite is the Cajun chicken."

As if on cue, a waitress appeared and took their orders for two plates of Cajun chicken. She lingered a little longer than necessary and Kurt cursed the feeling of jealousy when she openly flirted with Blaine.

"I see you took my suggestion." Blaine said with a grin, taking a piece of bread from the small basket in the middle of the table and smearing it with butter.

Kurt's eyes followed his movements, "Well, I figured I should give it a chance, even though I had a brief history with it in the past, sometimes you just need to start over, and I'd hate to have the wrong impression about something."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and his eyes for slightly squinty, lips pursed and Kurt could tell he was running over possible responses in his mind. After a few moments of silence Blaine's face softened and a playful glint shone in his eyes, "We are still talking about the Cajun chicken, right?"

Kurt laughed freely, a teasing twinkle in his blue eyes even though his voice was serious, "Of course."

* * *

Turns out, the chicken was some of the best Kurt had ever eaten, and the conversation wasn't half bad either.

No awkward pauses were present, unlike their previous meeting at the clinic, and Kurt never felt like anything was rushed or he had to try and find the 'right' answer to any of Blaine's questions. He was just himself, witty, sarcastic, and only slightly judgmental when fashion was the topic of discussion.

In between bites of their meal, they discussed the past, where they went to school and reasons for returning to Ohio. Both had fled the state after high school, Blaine to UCLA and Kurt to NYU. But, after graduating they both decided to return to their home state. Blaine's uncle, who was the primary veterinarian at the Anderson Animal Clinic offered to hand down the practice to Blaine upon retirement, it wasn't an offer Blaine could pass up. Kurt returned for a more somber reason, his dad suffered another heart attack and he wanted to be closer in case anything happened.

It was just a wonder they hadn't met sooner.

Just as Blaine was reaching for his glass of water, plate thoroughly cleaned, his phone went off.

"Shit." He cursed, silencing his phone as soon as possible and groaning at the message on the screen.

"Everything alright?" Kurt asked, slightly concerned at the expression of panic on Blaine's face.

"Yes, I mean no, I-I need to make a call, I think there is an emergency at work." Blaine smiled apologetically before he quickly maneuvered his way around the table towards the entrance, already talking rapidly into his phone.

Kurt watched him leave and absent mindedly picked at a piece of bread while he waited for Blaine to return.

Eventually Blaine made his way back over to the table looking slightly flustered. His hand ran through his curls which were in disarray, sticking in all directions. Kurt figured it was a nervous habit of his.

"I'm_ so_ sorry," Blaine apologized, biting his lips. He didn't sit back down, instead opting to stand behind the chair. "A horse out in Westerville has colic and I'm on call tonight which means I have to go. I'm really sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to ruin our date."

"It's okay Blaine, really I understand." Kurt quickly tried to assure Blaine, "My dad owns a tire shop and you wouldn't believe how many times he left mid dinner to help someone with a flat."

Blaine smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes, hazel eye which were swirling with guilt. "Thanks. Um, the bill has been taken care of and my friend Tina is going to take you home."

Kurt nodded and tried to keep his face from showing the disappointment coursing through his body at having their date cut short.

"See the guy standing over there, the one staring at us?"

Flowing Blaine's gaze, Kurt turned in his seat, "yes?"

"That's my friend who owns this place; if you need anything let him know. Tina should be here in ten minutes."

Blaine took a deep breath and Kurt tried to hold back a chuckle, the other man had practically been speed talking since he got back, "Okay, well I need to go and I'm _really_ sorry about this. I'll call you tonight."

Walking around the table, Blaine leaned down and pressed his lips to Kurt's cheek, "Bye Kurt."

"Bye." Kurt's farewell was a soft murmur and then Blaine was gone. Unsure how he was going to pass the time and mind reeling at the sweet kiss Blaine had just given him he didn't notice Blaine's friend walking over.

"You're Kurt?"

Startled, Kurt looked up to see the man Blaine pointed to earlier standing in front of Blaine's vacant chair, fixing a calculating stare on him.

"Um, yes." Kurt replied, trying to keep his voice from wavering. The man's eyes narrowed and Kurt sat up a little straighter, trying not to let Blaine's nameless friend intimidate him. He was Kurt Hummel, nothing intimidated him. At nothing did until now when he was being stared down by his date's friend.

With a mischievous smile, the other man pulled out the chair and sat down. "I'm Wes."

* * *

**AN: So a little introduction of what's ahead. Thank you to everyone who is reading this, and a huge thank you to those who take the time to review and comment. :)**

**I posted a picture of Blaine's motorcycle on the But Anyway page on my tumblr. The link is in the side bar on the main page.**

**I'm still taking suggestions for characters and parings you'd like to see, so if you haven't left your opinion feel free to. So far it seems like Wes/David, Niff and Tina. :)**

**Thoughts on this chapter?**

**Tumblr: dougaboo**


	5. Chapter 5

**But Anyway**

**AN: Hello everyone! There are a million different reasons why I haven't updated sooner but to avoid boring you all I'll just say sorry. The next two weeks are going to be crazy as I get ready to go back to school so please bear with me. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_Startled, Kurt looked up to see the man Blaine pointed to earlier standing in front of Blaine's vacant chair, fixing a calculating stare on him._

_"Um, yes." Kurt replied, trying to keep his voice from wavering. The man's eyes narrowed and Kurt sat up a little straighter, trying not to let Blaine's nameless friend intimidate him. He was Kurt Hummel, nothing intimidated him. At nothing did until now when he was being stared down by his date's friend._

_With a mischievous smile, the other man pulled out the chair and sat down. "I'm Wes."_

There were a thousand different replies running through Kurt's mind, each one passing too quickly to really put much thought behind it. Only one idea really stuck and Kurt went with it, choosing flattery over his witty sarcasm. He wanted to stay on the good side of Blaine's friends. Especially when he was sitting alone in an unknown restaurant.

"You own this restaurant right? Blaine mentioned one of his friends was the owner and pointed towards you." Kurt paused to gesture half-hazardly around the small, quaint building. "The food was delicious." It wasn't really a question, more an errant thought and than Kurt fell silent.

Apparently that was the correct thing to say because Wes broke out in a smile and leant back in the chair. "Yep I do. And sorry about trying to intimidate you, Blaine brings so many guys here; you wouldn't _believe _how many _Steve's, Tom's, John's, Sam's_ run away with just one glare."

Kurt's eyes widened and if he was eating something it would probably be lodged in his throat from the sharp intake of breath he just took. Blaine had been such a gentleman, maybe it was just a ruse, way to get guys in his bed. Maybe the whole date thing was just a ploy in hopes to get with Kurt again. Though his sudden departure and promise to call didn't exactly fit that description. Either way Kurt felt a little unsettled, the way Wes was looking at him didn't help either.

Wes saw Kurt's face flash with surprise and then confusion so he quickly moved to amend whatever thoughts were going through the other man's mind. Blaine would have no problem beating his ass if he scared away the first guy he really liked in a long time. "I'm kidding Kurt, Blaine actually has never brought anyone here before. You must be pretty special."

"Um thanks, I guess." It was a little too late because the doubts had already formed in Kurt's mind as they always did. This was why he didn't date, never saw a guy more than once. He didn't like second guessing himself.

Wes's face softened and he sat up slightly in his chair. "That's actually why I wanted to talk to you. That and I didn't want you to get lonely while you wait for Tina."

Kurt relaxed slightly and decided to give the guy an opportunity to redeem himself, even after he had made Kurt second guess ever starting over. What made him hesitate giving up on the whole dating thing was the thought of Blaine. Because it wasn't something Blaine had done, just something his friend had said as a joke.

"Blaine really likes you Kurt," Wes continued, "We've been best friends since high school and I've never seen him this happy before. He talks about you a lot -not in a creepy way- in a … flattering way."

So maybe this guy wasn't so bad, Kurt thought. He could understand looking out for his friends; he would be quick to protect Santana and Brittany. Though thankfully they were together, so all he had to do was keep Santana from killing Britt's cat.

"Thanks Wes."

The Asian smiled, "You're welcome. You seem like a good guy Kurt, and Blaine really likes you. Just don't use him, I know how you met but don't judge Blaine for that because he will _never_ judge you."

With that Wes stood, the stern overbearing expression on his face gone and replaced with a friendly smile, "Well it was nice to meet you Kurt, but Tina just walked in so I'm going to leave before she sees me talking to you and rips me a new one, see you around."

Just like that, Wes was gone, moving through the tables towards the kitchen where he disappeared behind a swinging door. Kurt's goodbye hung in the air between them.

Something that Wes had said -a lot of what Wes had said- hit Kurt hard. It wasn't just that he doubted Blaine's intentions because he didn't, he wondered if Blaine questioned his_ own_ intentions.

_Don't judge Blaine … because he will never judge you_

There was no stopping Kurt from wondering if Blaine had thought he only said yes because he felt some obligation since they had slept together. As though the date would erase that and they could part and resume their lives again. Taking a deep breath and trying to stop is heart from beating so hard, Kurt decided that he would try to make sure that Blaine knew he had said yes because he wanted to.

Kurt didn't have much time to think through what exactly he would say because a voice broke through his whirling thoughts. A voice he hadn't heard since high school.

"Hello Kurt."

"Tina?" It was a stupid question because Kurt knew exactly who was standing in front of him. The girl he sang with in glee club with, planned outfits with, and cried over the Titanic with. It just never occurred to him that 'Tina' who Blaine had called to pick him up was one of his old high school friends he hadn't seen in countless years.

"That's me! Surprised?" She laughed and Kurt realized how much he missed the sound.

"Yes, really surprised." Kurt stood up and pulled her into his arms. Tina returned his hug but there was something between them that Kurt wasn't expecting.

"You're pregnant?"

Tina smiled and her cheeks flushed, "Yes, but I'm supposed to be taking you home, we can catch up in the car." She linked her arm through Kurt's and it felt just like high school again.

* * *

As soon as they were seated in Tina's car the two friends began a rapid fire question and answer session trying to catch up on the past seven years. Kurt wanted to know what Tina was currently doing, if she was still with Mike and all about her pregnancy. Tina asked about New York, and why Kurt was back in Lima along with what he was doing now that he was back in their hometown.

Over the fifteen minute drive they were able to answer most questions, only covering large events and skimming over unimportant details.

Kurt learned that after graduating, Tina followed Mike to Boston where he was training in dance at the Boston Conservatory. She had attended Boston University and graduated with a degree in elementary teaching. Tina also explained that Mike had performed with a few professional groups but felt like something was missing. At the time she had just finished her student teaching and hadn't been hired so after talking it over they decided to move back to Lima where Mike opened a dance studio. He wanted to encourage young dancers to pursue their own dreams.

Tina had pulled into Kurt's apartment complex just as he finished telling his story about moving back and leaving New York. Kurt pointed to the left and Tina drove a little further, parking in the same spot where Blaine's motorcycle had been earlier.

"So how exactly do you know Blaine?" Kurt asked. The question had popped into his head as soon as he saw Tina but there had never been a good pause or break in their conversation for him to ask.

Tina turned off the car and undid her seatbelt so she could turn in her seat and face Kurt as he did the same. "Well," she began, "basically we met through a mutual friend. One of the guys who works with Mike, his name is Jeff, he and his fiancé Nick went to school with Blaine and they stayed close. I met Blaine six months ago at their engagement party. Mike, Blaine, and I have become really good friends."

Kurt nodded along as he listened, happy to have another one of his friends to talk to. Since he moved back, only Brittany and Santana had been his close friends, he lost contact with almost everyone else.

"Wow, it's a small world."

"Oh I know! When Blaine asked me to pick up and said his date was named Kurt, at first I thought it was you but I didn't know you would be back in Lima." Tina reached out and took Kurt's hands, giving them a squeeze.

"San and Britt are followed me back, we all need to catch up sometime."

Tina quickly agreed and the two exchanged phone numbers. Kurt opened his door and bid Tina good night promising to call her soon for a mini New Direction reunion.

With an ever more substantial spring in his step fueled by a wonderful partial date and reunion with Tina, Kurt made his way back to his apartment to await Blaine's phone call.

* * *

**AN: No Blaine in this chapter but I hope you enjoyed Wes and Tina. Wes was being pain in the ass to write, he just wanted to keep torturing Kurt (all in good fun because he loves Blaine) and we were having a battle about reigning it in. I swear the characters really do control the story.**

**Also, Niff anyone? They will be back and actually in the story, not just mentioned.**

**Next chapter is a lot of klaine fluffiness and Indy will be back as well!**

**Thoughts on this chapter? Or if you'd like to discuss some recent spoilers *cough cough* we can chat here or on tumblr :)**

**Tumblr: dougaboo**


	6. Chapter 6

**But Anyway**

**AN: Hello everyone! It's late but I stayed up so I could finish this chapter and I managed to! It's short but I'm super busy at the moment and exhausted. Sorry for any mistakes, I tried my best but I'm super tired at the moment.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 6:**

There wasn't much for Kurt to do while he waited for Blaine's phone call so he opted to curl up on the couch, the television on and playing some mindless show in the back ground.

Indy decided that she was lonely and jumped up on the couch, taking the empty space at Kurt's feet and claiming it as her own. After locking eyes with Kurt, she gave him her signature grin before walking in a circle and curling into a tight ball. Her head rested on her paws and she followed all of Kurt's movements with her deep brown eyes.

Just as the show ended and headed to commercials, Kurt's phone rang breaking the calm that had settled over the small apartment. Indy looked up quickly but once she saw Kurt grab the phone and the smile that spread across his face, she deemed it alright to resume her nap.

After a quick hello, Blaine launched into a rushed apology once again expressing his regret at having to cut their date short. Only after repeatedly telling him that it was alright did Kurt tell Blaine all about Tina and how they were friends before.

"Wow, I can't believe you knew each other. It's really a small world, and again I'm so sorry Kurt for leaving early and ditching you," Blaine said, and Kurt had lost count of how many times the other man had apologized, "thankfully I think the horse will be fine. I just have to stay here a couple more hours to make sure there is no change."

"Really it's okay Blaine," Kurt reassured, "and I'm glad that the horse is okay."

Blaine hummed in agreement, "Me too."

There was a few seconds of silence before Kurt spoke again, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?" There was an edge of concern in Blaine's voice, no doubt fueled by the hesitance that he heard in Kurt's.

"I just … I know that we didn't exactly have the ideal first meeting. B-but I want you to know that I don't regret it. _At all._ And I don't want you to think that I just agreed to go on a date with you because of that or -I don't even know- but I just." Kurt paused and tried to form a coherent train of thought that might actually make sense rather than the rambling he just did, "I like you Blaine. And I said yes to your date proposal because I wanted to, not because I felt obligated to. Or yeah I'm sorry I'm rambling and I'm just … sorry."

Blaine patiently waited until Kurt had finished and he heard him take a breath before he said anything. He found it oddly adorable that Kurt seemed so worked up about it. "Kurt, I never assumed that and I don't regret how we met." Blaine chuckled at the end, it might have been from exhaustion but it also seemed so silly. Especially from Kurt who oozed confidence.

Kurt nodded even though he was on the phone and Blaine obviously couldn't see him. He let out a sigh of relief and his body relaxed as he sunk back into the couch. He hadn't even noticed how tense he was until then. "Okay good. I didn't want you to think that. And I'm_ never_ intimidated by like, anyone. I think that's the only reason I survived high school, but your friend Wes, he's very intimidating."

"Wes?"

"Yes." Kurt held back a laugh at the way they just rhymed with each other and he waited a few seconds as Blaine put the pieces together.

"Wait Wes talked to you and … oh god I'm sorry Kurt. I swear the guy wouldn't hurt a fly but he sometimes gets a 'protective big brother side'. Two of our friends got together in high school and he gave them each a huge lecture on all the things he would do if they hurt the other. It would have been hilarious if he didn't sound so serious. Even I was scared. But Wes, he is a great guy really."

"Well don't worry, it takes more than an over protective friend best friend to scare me off." Kurt smiled when he heard Blaine's chuckle on the other end. For the most part it was true, it had certainly worried Kurt but he wasn't the type to go running away from something like that.

"Just wait," continued Kurt, "I'm sure my brother and dad would be more than happy to give you a talk if you feel left out."

On the other end of the couch Indy raised her head and she titled it slightly, giving Kurt a look as though she realized what he was implying even before he did.

Blaine fell silent for a few moments, "Do you think they might spare me if I tell them I save the lives of adorable furry little creatures on a daily basis?"

Kurt moved the phone away so his laughter wouldn't be as loud over the phone, even Indy barked wanting to join in, "Of course."

Blaine hummed and Kurt tried but failed at stifling a yawn. At this point it was well past the normal time he went to sleep; he hadn't even noticed the change in time. One glance at the DVD player altered him that it was nearing midnight, and he had to be at the store by seven the next morning to open and finish orders.

"Are you tired? I didn't mean to keep you up this late but I felt bad for leaving you early."

"It's fine," Kurt assured quickly, because he honestly didn't mind. He cuddled one of the throw pillows to his chest, head dropping forward slightly. "I'm glad we could talk more, and I understand that you have to save the lives of adorable furry animals."

"Of course." Blaine replied, echoing Kurt's previous words.

There were a few moments of comfortable silence, neither of them wanting to hang up yet even though Kurt need to sleep and Blaine had a horse to watch. At the other end of the couch, Indy's tail wagged back and forth occasionally, the only sign she was still partially awake.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll call you tomorrow okay? That way we can plan another date, one where I won't have to leave early."

Kurt was fighting to stay awake and Indy had already given up completely, asleep in a tight ball by Kurt's feet.

"M'kay. Good night Blaine."

"Good night Kurt."

* * *

**AN: I'm tired and it's late so no long author's note here. I tried to make it fluffy but Kurt was like me and falling asleep by the end. Oh, there are about four chapters left. Just so you all know. **

**Thoughts on this chapter? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**But Anyway**

**AN: Hello everyone! So good news, here is a new chapter! Bad news, I've started school again which means updates will probably happen once a week. But I promise that if I finish a chapter early I'll post it. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 6:**

"Please Kurt!"

"I don't understand why this is such a big deal to you."

Santana sighed and grabbed the shirt that Kurt was currently folding from his hands, throwing it aside.

"Hey!"

Holding her hand up and demanding silence, Santana stared Kurt down until he gave in and raised his eyes to her own. "Kurt you have been dating this guy for three weeks. _Three freaking weeks_ and have I -your best friend- met him yet? _No_."

Kurt tried to talk but Santana cut him off, continuing the rant she had been running over in her mind for the past week. Ever since Kurt came into the store one morning, literally glowing with happiness she knew there was more to the 'simple date' Kurt had gone on. That, and it was his third date that week, something which Kurt never had happen before.

"Kurt, I want to meet him. Why are you hiding him from me? Usually you introduce your boyfriend to your friends, not hide him away. And don't you forget that I know his name, so if you don't let me meet him soon then I will find him ... and that might not be the best idea."

The blush on Kurt's face from the word 'boyfriend' faded as soon as Santana mentioned finding Blaine. That was not something he wanted to explain to his boyfriend later. Why she barged into the clinic and insisted on talking to Blaine. He didn't want to know what she would say to him.

"Fine, okay _fine_. You can meet him at some point this week, but on my terms. I swear to god you better not hunt him down Santana."

Eyes narrowed Santana considered Kurt's proposition for a few moments. _"Fine_." She conceded, grabbing the shirt and throwing it back in Kurt's direction with more force than necessary.

With a sigh Kurt refolded the shirt and went back to work, trying to figure out how he could introduce Blaine to Santana without coming out of the experience boyfriendless and brokenhearted.

* * *

With one last look at his reflection in the store window, Blaine straightened the edges of his maroon cardigan before walking to the next store front. A small jingle sounded as the door closed behind him and Blaine took a second to look around. It was painted in a combination of pastels and deep blue. Interspersed with the racks of clothing were plastic models wearing different combinations and outfits. It was all very _Kurt_.

Blaine smiled and he felt a wave of astonishment fall over him as he realized that he was dating the mastermind behind the brilliant spectacle in front of him.

He had only been in the shop for a few seconds before he was spotted. The woman sitting behind the counter noticed him standing there in the middle of the store and waltzed over.

"Can I help you?" She asked, but with an air of boredom.

"Um yeah, I was wondering if Kurt was here."

Her eyes narrowed at Blaine and he resisted the urge to take a step back. She was about to say something when a look of confusion clouded her features and she ran her eyes up and down his body.

"Name?"

"Blaine." He answered automatically.

It was as if a switch had been turned and her demeanor changed completely. "No shit." She said with a laugh, crossing her arms.

Blaine was about to ask her again if she knew where Kurt was when he suddenly appeared, walking out of a back room and talking a mile a minute. "So I think that I'm going to put an order in for the green dress I showed you earlier, what do you think?"

Kurt looked up and stopped walking. His arm falling to his side, "Blaine, what are you doing here?"

Quickly looking between the woman who was still looking at him and Kurt, Blaine cleared his throat, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch since I'm working late tonight."

Crossing the floor quickly Kurt shoved the notebook into Santana's arms and gave Blaine a quick peck, "I'd love to."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer and was about to chase after Kurt's lips when Santana wolf whistled, ruining the moment.

"She is still standing there isn't she."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah she is."

Kurt muttered under his breath and removed himself from Blaine's arms, turning towards Santana. "Santana."

"Kurt." She said flashing a sweet smile what was totally fake, "this is what you've been hiding from me? Why? He looks perfect to me and I can totally see the appeal. I think you were correct in saying his eyes, and I quote Blaine, '_shine_ and are just so_ warm_ that I want to stare into them for_ hours._"

Blaine watched as Kurt's face grew red and he found it adorable that Kurt seemed to get so flustered all the time.

"_Santana,_" Kurt warned, trying to get her to shut up.

"Oh no I'm not even close to being finished. Also the curls, Kurt thinks they are adorable. Especially when they are sweaty and his fingers are tangled in them while you-"

Kurt lunged forward and clasped his hand tightly over Santana's mouth, effectively cutting her off. With one apologetic look back at Blaine, Kurt grabbed her hand and dragged her towards his office. Just as they were about to disappear, Santana licked Kurt's hand causing him to let go.

"And he likes to call you Dr. Anderbum!" She shouted while Kurt tried to pull her into the office. "Want to know why? Because he thinks your ass is fantastic!"

Blaine laughed and ducked his head, watching as Kurt slammed the office door behind them

Now that Kurt and Santana were no longer there, silence fell over the shop as Blaine waited for them to return. About five minutes later the chime from the door sounded again and Blaine spun around to see an older man, dressed in baggy jeans and a plaid shirt walk in.

"Hey kid, you wouldn't by any chance know where Kurt –he's the owner- is?"

Slightly startled from being addressed, Blaine nodded and pointed towards the back, "He is in the office with the woman who also works here, I think her name is Santana."

The man nodded in thanks and slapped Blaine on the shoulder before he headed towards the back. Blaine was just about to question why he told a stranger to go back when the door opened and Kurt ushered the man inside, sending a small smile Blaine's way as he mouthed, 'sorry' before the door closed again.

* * *

Kurt let his dad into the office before collapsing back into the chair behind his desk. He wanted nothing more than to leave and eat a nice lunch with Blaine but first Santana's outburst and now his dad.

Burt said hello to Santana before leaning back against the wall, "Um just so you know there is a nice young man waiting outside."

"Oh that's Kurt's boyfriend." Santana piped up.

Kurt shot her a glare while Burt stared at him with a dumbstruck expression.

"You have a _boyfriend_?" He asked.

"Yes." Kurt replied.

Burt cross his arms, "Any chance you were going to introduce him to me?"

Kurt was about to reply when Santana cut in, "Don't feel bad Mr. Hummel, I hadn't even met him until today."

Santana was just really on a roll today Kurt thought as he shook his head, "I'm sorry Dad I was going to introduce you soon I promise. I just wanted to know Blaine better and make sure things between us were serious before you met."

"Things looked pretty serious judging by the size of the hickey you had yesterday." Santana mumbled under her breath. Burt laughed as Kurt's eyes went wide and his hand flew up to the spot on his neck as a vivid memory of Blaine's teeth grazing his skin flashed in his mind.

"Alright, I'm leaving." Kurt announced, standing up and grabbing his satchel as he brushed passed his dad and stepped back into the store. He didn't have the patience to deal with Santana, and even though it was never a good idea to leave her and his dad alone he just wanted out of the shop as quickly as possible.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Blaine looked up and nodded, "Yeah, ready when you are."

"Great!" Kurt replied. As he straightened the strap of his bag he saw a scarf that had fallen from the display. He turned around and bent down to pick it up and set it back with the others. Brushing his jeans off as he stood back up, Kurt was faced with Blaine whose face had glazed over, mouth slightly open.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, reaching out and running his fingers along Blaine's jaw.

Shaking himself from the trance he had fallen in when Kurt bent over -the tight jeans he was wearing leaving nothing to the imagination- Blaine blinked his eyes a few times, "What?"

With a knowing smirk Kurt chuckled, "Like what you see?"

"Very much so, but you already know that."

Kurt blushed and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Come on you, let's go eat."

Just as the door was about to close behind them Santana shouted out, "Get some Hummel!" leaving both men looking at each other and laughing.

Leaning over, Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear "I just might," Before he walked off, shaking his hips side to side leaving Blaine standing speechless on the sidewalk before he shook his head and took after Kurt.

**AN: So saku-ann mentioned that there wasn't much sexual tension in this story so I tried to add a little bit. Hopefully it worked! Next chapter a certain kitty visits a certain vet :D**

**Thoughts on this chapter or random musings in general? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**But Anyway**

**AN: Hello everyone! Here is a little chapter based off the suggestion from paddyoffurniture to have Brittany at the clinic with Lord Tubington. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 8:**

"Goddamit!"

Kurt lifted the dishrag he was using to help Britt dry the plates for dinner, to his face to stifle his laughter. For the past ten minutes Santana had been fighting with Britt's cat, Lord Tubington as he was called, over a chicken bone that had 'slipped' from Britt's plate during dinner.

"I swear to god I am going to murder that cat someday," Santana said in a huff as she joined them in the kitchen, chicken bone in hand like it was a trophy she had just won.

Britt took the rag for Kurt's hand and whipped the remaining water and soap suds form her hands, "Violence is not the answer."

Kurt watched in amusement as Santana sighed and muttered something under her breath just quiet enough for Britt not to hear. "Maybe you should get a dog," he suggested, pointing to the far side of the kitchen where Indy was curled up, her eyes following their every movement.

Santana flashed him a glare before washing her hands to get the cat saliva and chicken grease off. Britt continued to flit around the kitchen gracefully, humming a random tune that Kurt didn't recognize under her breath.

She stopped in the middle of the kitchen, halfway from the cupboard spinning around to look at Kurt, "Kurtie, you are dating the animal doctor right? Dr. Anderbum?"

Before answering Kurt turned around to fix a pointed look at Santana for telling Britt about the horrible new nickname she had given to his boyfriend. As soon as Blaine had caught up with Kurt on their walk to lunch, he wanted to know why Santana had come up with that nickname. Only under the full force of Blaine's hazel eyes did Kurt concede to having possibly made an errant comment about how he liked Blaine's backside.

"Yes I am Britt, his name is Blaine though, not 'Dr. Anderbum'.

Britt shrugged, not caring what his real name was in the slightest, "Do you think he could help Lord Tubington with his smoking addiction?"

Santana laughed, "That's a great idea Britt, you should even take Kurt with you so he can make sure that Dr. Anderbum understands all of that evil cat's problems."

Smiling brightly Britt nodded enthusiastically and flitted over to Kurt wrapping her arms around him and pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek, "Oh thank you Kurtie!"

Kurt sighed and patted Britt's back sending another glare at Santana, "I hate you." He muttered when she walked by looking way to happy.

"No you don't" She said with a singsong tone, "You love me."

* * *

Kurt sat patiently in the now familiar waiting room with Britt by his side. Lord Tubington was sitting on her lap, 'He's claustrophobic, afraid of boxes' she explained when he asked why the cat couldn't stay in the cat carrier.

All too soon for Kurt's liking the door to the back opened and Blaine stepped out. Just like the first time, Kurt's breath got stuck in his throat seeing Blaine dressed in his white coat, hair gelled back.

Also like the first time he had been in the office, Blaine did a double take, "Kurt? What are you doing here?"

Gesturing towards Britt who was explaining something to her cat Kurt didn't really need to know, he said "Britt here made an appointment for her cat and insisted that I come along."

Blaine nodded and looked back down at the clip board, "Well I'll never say no to seeing you and it just so happens Ms. Pierce is next on the list."

Kurt gave him a smile and nudged Britt, "Time to go back." He said taking the empty cat carrier while Britt skipped over towards Blaine.

Blaine pointed towards the exam room they would be in and waited for Kurt to follow after Britt before he walked after them.

Without prompting from Blaine, Britt launched into an incredibly detailed spiel about Lord Tubington and all his problems. Kurt watched in amusement as Blaine shot confused looks between Britt, the abnormally large cat lying on the table, and the file where he was making notes about the few things Britt mentioned that sounded like actual health problems belonging to a cat.

Turning towards Kurt, Blaine whispered "Is she always like this?" under his breath.

Kurt chuckled and nudged Blaine's shoulder, "Basically, but she gets more intense when it has to do with her cat. Basically the only thing wrong with the cat is his weight."

Humming in agreement Blaine made another note, "Are you trying to do_ my_ job?" he joked, still keeping an eye on the cat and Britt who launched into a detailed explanation of Lord Tubington's escapades with the cat next door. Blaine was pretty sure half of what she said was false because there was no way a cat that fat could chase a mouse through the rain gutters. As if that was even possible in the first place.

Kurt tilted his head, and after making sure Britt was still occupied with her story, he leaned in and pecked Blaine's lips, "Of course not sweetie."

Blaine rolled his eyes and was about to kiss Kurt back when Lord Tubington stood up and hissed at both of them. All their eyes went wide in surprise while Britt halted and stared between the cat and Kurt and Blaine who were trying their best to look innocent.

"Well that's strange" Britt said "He never hisses unless Santana throws something at him or it's raining outside."

Blaine looked to Kurt for further explanation but Kurt shook his head and gave him a small push forward, "Go play doctor to the angry kitty cat."

Giving him an incredulous look Blaine moved forward and began to ask Britt questions.

Twenty minutes later Britt had her cat back in her arms with strict instructions from Blaine to not let Lord Tubington eat any human food and to reduce the amount of cat food she was feeding. Britt nodded but Kurt knew she wouldn't do any of the things Blaine said to. It was just a wonder the cat had stayed alive for as long as it had.

Britt left the room after Blaine told her that one of the ladies at the front desk would help her with the paper work and payment.

"Well that was interesting." Blaine said putting Lord Tubington's file back on the tray fixed to the door before he walked back over to Kurt and took his hands into his own.

"Simply put, yes. But if you put Britt, Santana, and that cat into the same room things get _a lot_ more interesting." Kurt fiddled with their hands between them while Blaine laughed and ducked his head.

When Blaine looked back up his eyes were slightly distant and Kurt recognized it as his 'pondering look' when he was thinking about something.

"Blaine?" He asked, cupping his face with his hands.

Blaine smiled and leaned in getting the kiss Lord Tubington had interrupted earlier.

"Are you busy next weekend?" he asked when they broke apart.

Kurt shook his head, "No why?"

"My brother is in town and I was going to have a small barbeque. Tina and Mike will be there, and you can finally meet Nick and Jeff. Would you like to come? Santana and Britt should come too and you can bring Indy as well."

Kurt brushed his lips against Blaine's, "Of course I would."

"Great!" Blaine said, a huge grin breaking out across his face. He took Kurt's hand and gave him the details while they walked back out towards the front of the clinic. Listening to Blaine go over the specifics for the small get together, Kurt couldn't help the giddy feeling that spread through him.

He and Blaine had gone on dates, and even spent a few evenings at the Hummel house. Much to Kurt's joy, Blaine fit in seamlessly with his family. He helped Carole make dinner in the kitchen talking about the newest recipes while Kurt and his dad talked in the living room. After dinner he had easily fallen into a conversation with Burt about football.

And now he was going over to a gathering with Blaine's friends and the one family member he still talked to. It was comfortable, they fit into each other's lives flawlessly and while it scared Kurt how perfect it all seemed he wasn't for a moment going to go back to his life before Blaine.

**AN: Sorry if this chapter doesn't seem up to par, I wrote it rather quickly since it's my birthday (yay!) and I have a lot of things to do. But nonetheless I hope everyone enjoyed it! I did my best with Britt and Lord Tubington. Also, two chapters left! Get excited! :)**

**tumblr: dougaboo**


	9. Chapter 9

**But Anyway**

**AN: So this chapter is the last full length one, the next and final chapter is a short little ending to this story. There are quite a number of appearances in this chapter, and I hope I included all the characters that people wanted to see.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added an alert or favorite! It means a lot. :)**

**Also fun fact, just as I started to write the Cooper part, 'I'll make a man out of you' started to play. Best . Thing . ever!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Kurt was in the process of chopping vegetables for a salad he was making for the small party that afternoon when Blaine snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's nimble waist and pulling him back against his chest.

"How is it going love?" Blaine asked, nuzzling his face into the crease of Kurt's shoulder, pressing a couple quick kisses to the exposed skin.

"Not too bad," Kurt replied, setting down the knife a safe distance from the edge of the counter and picking up a tomato, turning slightly to offer it to Blaine who took it, letting his lips linger longer than necessary on Kurt's fingers.

Shoving Blaine's shoulder slightly, Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to work. "Is everything set up outside?"

Blaine hummed which Kurt took as a yes, his boyfriend still clinging to him and Kurt could hear Blaine's breathing slow down.

"Oh no, no falling asleep mister!" Kurt tried to wiggle out of Blaine's grip but it proved pointless, and Blaine just clung tighter.

"But I'm tried!" Blaine grumbled, "We were up late last night and then you woke me up early."

"You weren't complaining last night." Kurt retorted, pointing at Blaine with his free hand, the other once again wielding the large knife.

Blaine eyes darkened slightly at the memory and Kurt used his lapse to squirm out of his arms so they were now facing. "Blaine, honey why don't you go shower since people are going to be here soon, that way I can finish this salad without you distracting me."

Kurt cut off Blaine's protest, "If you give me ten minutes to finish this salad I'll join you."

At that Blaine gave in, giving Kurt a quick peck before he sauntered off, shaking his hips.

Kurt threw a tomato at his back.

* * *

"So squirt-"

"Don't call me that"

"-which of these fine young men is your boyfriend?"

Blaine tried but failed to shrug his older brother's arm off his shoulder. Cooper's blue eyes were full of excitement as they scanned over the small crowd.

"Is it that him?" Cooper asked. Blaine followed his brother's arm to where it was pointing, the habit hadn't been lost since Cooper had tried to give Blaine acting lessons in high school.

"Seriously Coop?"

Not knowing what was wrong with his guess Cooper shrugged innocently, "Not your type?"

Resisting the urge to through up his arms in a huff Blaine just rolled his eyes, "No, that is _Nick _who has been dating _Jeff_, since high school. You know this you were at their engagement party."

"Oh," was Cooper's only response as his eyes narrowed, "I thought he looked familiar."

Blaine chuckled because even though he hadn't seen his brother in a few months nothing, _nothing_ had changed. Cooper was still the same cocky, loud, obnoxious big brother he always had been.

"Alright, since it isn't those two -unless you are into the poly love thing- who is it?"

Ignoring Cooper's comment Blaine finally succeeded in throwing Cooper's arm off and gestured towards Kurt who was standing next to Tina talking with her Mike.

"The tall, skinny, perfectly proportioned one?"

Blaine turned slightly to give Cooper a slightly confused look, "Did you just call my boyfriend _perfectly proportioned_?"

"Yes, no, maybe, can I meet him?" Cooper looked way too eager and despite his better judgment, Blaine looked back over to where Kurt was. Tina caught his gaze and poked Kurt's arm and nodded to where Blaine was staring at him.

Kurt said something to Tina and she nodded before he walked over, well more like glided the way he moved effortlessly.

"Hey." He said, standing next to Blaine's side.

Blaine smiled and wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist, "Kurt, this is my brother Cooper. Cooper, this is Kurt, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Kurt offered his hand but Cooper had another idea. In a split second Kurt found himself being squished in the arms of Blaine's brother. He gave Blaine a look that clearly said 'help me' but Blaine just returned with an 'I'm sorry, but that's just Coop' look.

After what left like years but was really only a few drawn out seconds, Cooper finally let Kurt go, standing back to analyze him.

He finally seemed to reach some sort of conclusion, simply stating, "I approve B."

"Thanks Coop" Blaine retorted though he really didn't mean it.

Cooper didn't seem to notice the infliction in Blaine's words though; he crossed his arms over his chest and adopted a goofy grin. Kurt thought it looked much too similar to the one permanently on Indy's face.

"Soooooooo, how did you too meet?"

Both Blaine and Kurt froze, turning to look at each other asking a rush of questions with their eyes, _Did they tell him? Lie? Make up some elaborate story?_

"Um, well you know…." Blaine began and then trailed off.

Kurt took over, just as ineloquent as Blaine had been, "We just, you know met."

"THEY SLEPT TOGETHER! MOST EPIC NON-ONE NIGHT STAND IN HISTORY!" Santana shouted over all the guest, having heard Cooper's question as she walked by to get her and Britt drinks and not being able to pass up such a perfect opportunity for a little best friend embarrassment.

"Oh dear god." Kurt muttered, ducking his head into Blaine's shoulder, completely regretting ever inviting Santana to come along.

At that point everyone's conversations came to halt and they all turned towards Blaine and Kurt.

"Well this is too good little brother." Cooper remarked with a smirk.

"I think you need to tell us the story Blaine!" That had been Wes, whose suggestion was quickly backed by a chorus from all their other friends.

With a sigh Blaine nudged Kurt off his shoulder knowing they couldn't really get out of this.

After running his hands over his face Blaine began, "We met at a bar. Went back to Kurt's place. The end."

That earned a chuckle from Kurt but everyone else booed.

"Details Blaine!" Nick shouted and Jeff quickly backed him up.

With a groan Blaine turned towards Kurt, "You want to go next."

"Nope!" Kurt said with a smile, "This is your story to tell, besides I was so wasted that I barely remember anything. Other than you leaving me a cup of coffee, aspirin, and a little note that said, 'have a great day!' signed with a smiley face."

"He still has the note! It's on his fridge!" Santana shouted. "What? It's necessary information and these people deserve the whole picture Kurt." She explained when Kurt gave her a scandalized look for spilling his secret.

"D'aww that's adorable little bro, but seriously … continue your story." Cooper demanded and everyone feel silent again. Even Indy, who was now sitting at Kurt's feet, looked up expectantly.

So Blaine told them, Kurt filling in little gaps if he remembered anything. Everyone laughed, awwwed, and at the end seemed satisfied with the mismatched account.

"Great, now that we are done, there is a shit load of food inside the house so go eat!" Blaine sighed and leaned onto Kurt. "Did that really just happen?"

Kurt smiled as Blaine looked up at him with his big hazel eyes, "Yeah hun I think it did." He leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss, lingering for longer than necessary. "I'm going to get some food and then resume my previous conversation 'kay?"

Blaine nodded and watched Kurt walk away. He was cut from his staring by Cooper who flung his arm over Blaine's shoulder again, "So little bro, that one girl … feisty."

"Who Santana?"

"Yeah, the one who ratted you out. Hot, squirt, _hot_!" Cooper said with a little too much emphasis.

Blaine laughed and ducked out of Cooper's arm, walking backwards towards the house "Her girlfriend thinks so too Coop."

Cooper's face fell and Blaine nearly tripped with laughter. "Oh no, this is not funny Blainers! Get back here!" He shouted chasing after Blaine who turned and ran into the house.

* * *

Later that evening after everyone was full of food and milling around the small patio area in Blaine's back yard, Blaine made his way through his friends over to where Kurt was deep in conversation with Nick and Jeff.

Blaine slid into next to Kurt, returning the smile Kurt gave him before continuing his discussion with Blaine's old friends. When the conversation reached a nice lull, Blaine politely excused himself and Kurt, intertwining their hands as they walked away.

"Where are we going?" Kurt wondered aloud as he let Blaine lead him away from their friends towards the edge of his property, a small spring in his step. Indy was right on their heels, her tail wagging back and forth as she tagged along.

"I wanted to talk to you, without all of our friends breathing down our necks."

Kurt nodded in agreement; it had felt a little chaotic, everyone wanting to know about him and Blaine, more about how they met and how they started dating. It was all with well good intentions, but Kurt welcomed the opportunity to slip away with Blaine and spend some time together without the overly watchful eyes of their friends.

Blaine stopped by a large oak tree that was just far enough away from the party where the noise didn't quite reach them. He sat down and leaned back against the tree, Kurt snuggled into his side, their legs overlapping creating a tangle of limbs. Indy opted to copy Kurt's movement and cuddled into his side, resting her head onto her paws.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Kurt trailed off, tilting his head towards Blaine. Their hands were still together between them and Kurt's free arms rested across Indy as his hand ran gently over her head and down her neck.

There was a pause while Blaine took a breath, "Will you move in with me?"

"Yes." Kurt answered simply, trying not to laugh when Blaine's head turned quickly to look at him. "What? Don't look so surprised."

Blaine faltered as he just stared at his perfect boyfriend, "I'm not surprised I just thought that you might think we are moving too fast or you wouldn't want to move in and live with me, or that there would be some other reason because there is no way a person like me-"

Kurt cut him off with a soft kiss, waiting until Blaine fell silent and relaxed back against the tree before continuing. "Blaine, of course I said yes. And no we aren't moving too fast, and yes I want to live with you, and don't even start because you Blaine Anderson are perfect, and I love you."

"Kurt."

They both stared at each other for a few seconds before Kurt looked down at Indy and then back at Blaine, "I think we are forgetting something."

Confusion fell over Blaine's face as he tried to figure out what they were forgetting and why Kurt had a spark in his eyes.

Not phased, Kurt shifted slightly and looked down at Indy, "Indy," she looked up at him when her name was called, tilting her head slightly as her eyes wandered between Kurt and Blaine. After seeing that Blaine looked just as unsure as she did, her eyes stayed on Kurt.

"Do you want to move in with Blaine?"

Indy looked between both of them before she jumped up and threw herself into Kurt's lap, half of her weight distributed over both of their legs as she yipped and barked happily, her tail thumping against Kurt's chest.

"Well I'll take that as a yes." Kurt laughed. He leaned into to kiss Blaine and just as their lips met Indy licked a wide stripe across both their cheeks.

Blaine sputtered and turned away wiping the droll from his face as he stood. "Shall we?" He asked, extending his clean hand to Kurt who took it, letting Blaine pull him to his feet.

"We shall." Kurt replied, calling for Indy as they set back across the lawn towards their friends.

**AN: I think this is the longest chapter and it's also one that I've had in mind since I first got the idea for this story and decided to continue. I hope you all liked Cooper and Santana, I had way too much fun writing that part. **

**I also wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday, you are all the best! **

**Thoughts on this chapter or the story up to this point? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**But Anyway**

**AN: So apparently the first time this didn't post, or people couldn't read it so I'm posting it again. Sorry about that!**

**Last chapter and it's not as short as I thought it would be so that's a plus! Full author's note at the bottom so read on!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. All mistakes are mine.**

**Chapter 10:**

Whistling a quiet tune Kurt strode into the clinic, a paper bag in one hand and his satchel draped over his shoulder. The sun was shining high in the sky as a light breeze danced around. Simply put it was a beautiful late summer day in Ohio. Kurt opened the door and stepped into the small clinic. He said hello to the ladies working at the front desk who waved back before he opened the door to the back room and slipped through.

He bypassed the exam rooms and followed the hallway into the back where the cats and dogs who required extra care or stayed the night were kept. Blaine was kneeling in front of one of the cages, and it appeared that he was checking something on a cat but Kurt couldn't really tell. He made sure to stay in the middle of the room, not wanting to touch anything since he hadn't washed his hands and he would hate to make any of the animals sick.

"Hey you!" He called out cheerfully, smiling when Blaine closed the cage door and stood up. Kurt waited patiently for him to wash his hands and hang up his lab coat before he pulled Kurt into a quick kiss.

"Hi, oh my lunch thank you."

Kurt chuckled at how easily Blaine's attention was diverted by food.

"No problem, so you sounded like there was something else that you wanted to tell me before, besides asking for free food."

Looking up from the paper bag, Blaine nodded and set the bag in his office before he came back and took Kurt's hand, leading him further into the back room.

"So I know you just moved in and are probably settling into the house and living together," Blaine began, stopping when he got to the edge of the wall making sure Kurt was far enough behind him that he couldn't see anything yet. "I have a little present for you, well for us … a way to start this new chapter of our lives together."

Kurt gave him a confused look but Blaine was all smiles, he gave Kurt a peck then moved to stand behind him, placing his hands over Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine?"

"Shh, now take two steps forward."

Following Blaine's instructions and letting the press of Blaine's chest against his back keep him stable and upright, Kurt took two hesitant steps forward.

"Okay, now keep your eyes closed," Blaine instructed and Kurt felt his warm hands leave his face.

The only hint was the sound of rustling and muffled yips but Kurt couldn't tell if it was from the cages around him or whatever it was in front of him that Blaine was trying to keep a surprise.

"You can open your eyes."

Ever so slowly, Kurt let his eyes flitter open. He blinked rapidly trying to readjust to the harsh florescent lights before he looked down. Nestled in the belly of a drowsy looking Boston terrier was a small litter of puppies, at most only a few days old.

"They were born a couple days ago and the lady who owns Patches here said I could have one if I wanted. I was thinking that it would be the perfect way to expand our little family. It will be us, Indy, and whatever little one you pick."

Words seemed to escape Kurt as he stared down at the tiny puppies then back at Blaine who was beaming next to him. "I-I really? We can have one?"

"Yep!" Blaine said, wrapping one arm around his waist while Kurt turned back to look at the puppies.

It suddenly felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulder as Kurt looked back at the puppies. There were only a few noticeable variations between the puppies. All were black and white, but the coloring patterns differed between the small scraps of fur. All the puppies were around the same size, except for one who was smaller, probably the runt Kurt noted.

"How am I supposed to decide?"

"Well," Blaine trailed off, not really knowing the answer because he couldn't choose either, "Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"Girl." Kurt answered automatically. "Unless you want a boy, it's just I don't know, I feel like Indy should have another girl in the house."

It was strange reasoning but Blaine didn't argue, "Well then that makes our decision easy, the runt of the litter is the only girl."

Kurt looked back down to the tiny puppy, huddled between her brothers and he knew then that she was the puppy he wanted. "Perfect."

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple and they stood there watching the puppies for a few minutes before Kurt sighed, "What are we going to name her?"

"Um how did you name Indy?"

It seemed strange in a way as Kurt thought back over the past few months. In day to day life he never thought about the fact that he had only known Blaine for five months, and had Indy for the same amount of time. They both fit so perfectly into his life that his time before them seemed to just fade into the background.

"Indy is short for Independence," Kurt explained turning slightly into Blaine's arm, "Adopting her was the moment I decided to turn my life around, stop waiting for things to happen and _make_ things happen. It was a major turning point and I have a lot to owe her for that." He paused, watching at Blaine's face filled with amazement that still made Kurt blush, "But anyway I think … Nova would be a good name."

"Nova," Blaine repeated letting the name slide off his tongue. He liked it, it was simple easy to say but still unique. "I like it, but just out of curiosity, any reason you choose that name?"

"It means new, like a new beginning." Kurt answered, looking back at Blaine from where he was gazing down at the puppies that were starting drift asleep.

Blaine was silent, pondering before he laughed and Kurt gave him a strange look, "No it's just, our dogs have deep meanings to their names is all, but I like it."

Kurt's face softened and he stared at Blaine with aw, "You just called them 'ours'."

"Yeah I guess I did." Blaine replied.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and stared listing off his ideas for the perfect collar and what new things they should get for the newest edition to their family. Because that's what they were. A family.

It had taken a while, a few to many drinks, blurry nights with random strangers before Kurt found the one. Found Blaine. But through it all he realized that it's not where or how you find love that's important. What matters what you _do_ once you find it ... and Kurt planned on never letting go.

**The End**

**AN: A huge thank you to everyone who has read this story! Your comments, alerts, and favorites kept me going and I can't say enough how much it means to me. **

**There won't be a sequel to this story, for me this story is just as it's supposed to be. Also I posted a picture of Nova under the 'But Anyway' tab on my tumblr if you want to see what she looks like.**

**Thoughts on this chapter or the story as a whole? I'd love to know what everyone thought! :)**


End file.
